The Mistake
by XxFrozen LovexX
Summary: Hermione's world is turned upside down when an accident sends her back in time, back to the Maraurders time. Love, Adventure, Broken Hearts, and an ending to last a lifetime. HGRL


"Hermione, run!" Harry screamed, as a very grumpy Ron Weasley chased his two friends. Laughing, she dived as a pillow was thrown at her, and skidded into the table. With a crash the entire contents of the table were thrown into the fire. Along with her time turner. She got up and rushed over to the fire place. She took out the necklace and put it around her neck. It looked as if it was alright, but that was the last time she let it out of her sight.

In the delayed reaction, she took the penalty of being hit in the head with a pillow... It was on. She got up and raced after him. Her soft golden locks swinging behind her. She jumped at the right time and knocked into him. Pinning him to the ground she took out her ink bottle (Which was in her bag, next to the place Ron was going to meet his doom) and put her finger in it. Then said "Ronald Weasley, just because Harry and Myself found your Journal, and read it, posted flyers, maybe even making a scrapbook, does NOT give you the right to kick my cat, or hit me. So, I do this..." and she drew all over his face. They were just playing, and Ron started to laugh. Harry came out of his hiding position, and the Trio laughed, and talked the rest of the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After getting into her nice warm bed she drifted off to sleep. What she didn't know however was that her time turner was going crazy. It was speeding backwards at a fast rate. And before she even turned over in her sleep, she was transported back in time. Everything was going so fast that she didn't even wake up. But however, when the voices started talking fast she awoke, suddenly aware that she was in the common room. _How did I get here?_ She wondered, as she opened her eyes more fully and found a sight that scared her so much, she must have bumped her head.

"Where did she come from? One minute I was talking to you Prongs, the next...the girl is sleeping on the couch next to me!" She nearly jumped as a very young, very handsome Sirius Black started crawling towards her. "Hello, who are you? And more importantly, how the bloody hell did you appear here?" He said rather as if he where a little boy. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Hermione

"Hey there, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. I am pleased to meet you. I am so sorry about this one" she pointed over to Sirius, who frowned and puffed out his lip, sobbing like a puppy. Hermione smiled warmly and said "Oh, it is no problem. I am so sorry, I have to go see the headmaster now" She got up, her sheets wrapped around her, and walked out of the portrait hole.

She was officially crazy. Ah yes, finally she had gone nuts. Now she was appearing to go back into time and such. Seeing Lily and Sirius, and talking to them. Ah, she couldn't wait to wake up and tell Harry and Ron all about it. Ron would probably howl with laughter, and Harry just stare at her and ask what she was drinking.

Walking down the familiar path to the headmasters room Hermione had her mind wandering. Why was she even going? But she found herself lost in thought for to long because she found herself there rather quickly. "Lemon Drop"...It didn't move "Acid Pop?" Still it didn't move "DAMN IT!" she paced up and down, then took out her wand "Move or I will blast your stone ass into next week, and don't put it past me" and to her surprise, the statues moved, in a rather nervous way. Walking up she knocked three time on the door. A calm voice said "Enter" so she did. "Ah Miss Granger, what are you doing here so late into the night?" she smiled and said "I am a little confused Headmaster, do you happen to know what year it is?" she asked, but what she didn't expect was him to smile and say "It is 1977 my dear" And with that, she was on the floor. Hermione Granger had just fainted.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger you should get up now" a soft, calm voice said. Her eyes didn't want to open. _Open she said, _but they wouldn't listen_. Open now or I shall curse---wait A moment. Why am I having a mini war with my eyes? _She opened them to find Albus Dumbledore standing over her "WOAH" she screamed, and knocked her head on the chair she was laying under at her sudden movement. A sharp pain produced from the horrible hit surged through her head. Then the nights events came back to her. It tripled.

"I am so sorry Professor! I must have acted extremely childish the past couple of hours...wait, how long have I been out?" she said, a faint pinkness forming in her cheeks. To her surprise Albus just chuckled and said "The year..and please do not faint again, is 1977 my dear. And you have been out for 20minutes. Now, you must wonder how I know you? If not then I am much mistaken by your curiosity" he said in almost a whisper, his smile proceeding her annoyance. That smile, he had it about 10 years ago. Oh, if only he wasn't her Professor she would wipe that smi--- wait a second "How do you know who I am?" she asked in awe. He got up, straightened his robe's and walked over to sit in his chair. Motioning for her to get up, she did as she was told and took a seat across from him. "Would you like a Lemon Drop Miss Granger?" he asked her, as he helped himself to one. She curtly refused and he munched happily for a moment. Then he swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Well Miss Granger, from Time to Time my future self comes back and we have chats. They are actually quite nice. We do not talk about what is going on in the future of course, because that would be horrible to know. But he came to tell me that you would be coming. Of course: how would he know? Well, my future self has lived through it already! So during one of our recent chats I was telling him about Lily Evans, one of, and if I am not mistaken the brightest children at school, when Albus as to say, myself happily told me that you would be arriving today. Why? He still doesn't know, but he does know enough to have you taken care of while here. But--there is a catch. You will be here for exactly 1 year. To the minute if I am not mistaken, actually. Wherever you are, whatever you will be doing, a bright red glow will take over you, and you will go forward in time" Her mouth was hanging open at this time, and she was almost in tears. Dumbledore found it a good time to say this "Everyone you have contact with will forget everything after this year. So feel free to have as much fun as humanly possible. And my future self told me to tell you not to worry about anything at all. If something to bad happens, it will be changed when you leave"

After that they talked for awhile, and he calmed her down. After the first shock came through she was actually happy that this was happening to her. She had one year to completely have as much fun as possible. Then to her surprise, he said rather loudly "Lily, if you would like, you can come in" and she was even more shocked when Lily entered, her mouth opened rather wide.

"I would be correct to think you have heard everything we talked about?" He asked, as she nodded her head, with a rather ashamed expression on her face. "Miss Evans, I trust that you will tell no one about anything we have discussed here?" But Hermione suddenly has a thought cross her mind "Sir, what will everyone think when I go to classes and such"

"Miss Granger, You have been at Hogwarts all this time! So you tell the truth: That you had been a Gryffindor for 7 years, and had asked to have your Dorm Room changed to be with Miss Evans" he said simply. She smiled at his pure intellect. She turned to Lily and said "It is very nice to meet you, My name is Hermione Granger" and that, started an ever lasting friendship.

As the two girls walked back from the Headmasters office, Lily informed her about All of the Marauders. "My two best friends are Harry and Ron. Ron is extremely tall, and has red hair and freckles. He gets grumpy often, but you learn to ignore it all the same. Harry has messy, brown hair. He has big round glasses, a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and he has bright green eyes. Actually, he has your eyes Lily" Hermione said, she couldn't wait for the reaction from Lily. Lily stopped, and turned to Hermione "What do you mean he has my eyes?" she asked, laughing. Hermione smiled and said "Well, considering he is your son, he has some of your traits, and some of James" She added as an afterthought. Lily who had continued walking, stopped again "Do you mean...James and...Wait. James and I have a son named Harry?" she asked, with a loving tone in her voice. Hermione nodded, and Lily hugged her. "You know Lily, I don't think I had ever developed a friend as quick as I have with you! We aren't even back to the Gryffindor tower and I have already told you the story of my life"

Both friends laughed so hard that when the opened the portrait hole they fell in. Except, Hermione fell into someone. She looked at him, his strong arms wrapped around her. His soft brown hair, and smoky gray eyes. They blinked once, and looked into those big brown ones of Hermione Granger.

**A/N Okay everyone, how do you like it so far? I know, it is going extremely fast, but I am going to have many, MANY more chapters to come. I know, this should be emotional, but remember: She is still a tad bit tired. Maybe She thinks she is still dreaming? Don't forget to review everyone, those little comments keep me going while writing. Those retched writers blocks, shall they forever burn in hell. Anyway, if you have an idea's on what is going to happen, with couples and such, or what will happen when Hermione goes back to her regular time (Let me let you in on a little secret...It is not going to be pretty) **


End file.
